Together again
by I-am-a-firework
Summary: Bien... es la temporada 2 version St. Berry, y perdon por publicarlo despues de que termino toda la temporada, pero necesitaba tiempo  para ver como podia ser la historia sin modificar tanto glee... bueno... a mi no me perttenece glee asi que, DISFRUTEN!
1. Chapter 1

Cargos de responsabilidad:

muy bien… creo que si tuviera glee no estaría escribiendo esto, y funk no habría termiado como termino… y todo seria St. Berry

**Parejas: **Finchel a St. Berry en toda la historia, ire poniendo las relaciones por cada capitulo xD

**Clasificacion del Capitulo: **pues yo creo que K+ o K =P

**Resumen: **Shelby reprobó a Jesse para ganar su 5° titulo consecutivo para las nacionales, pero sus padres no lo aprobaron y lo cambiaron a WMHS y ellos hablaron con el director de UCLA para que no perdiera su beca, pero como ellos no sabían nada de lo que paso en el pasado en esa escuela, y el no les diría, ya que se avergonzarían de el, no tubo otra opción mas que ir a WMHS.

_

* * *

_

Rachel POV

_*timbre_

Estava con Finn arreglando su playera cuando Jacob pasaba con su camarógrafo por los pasillos de Mckinley con unas cartulinas relacionadas con el club glee, se ve que no tiene nada mejor que hacer. Se dirijia a nosotros, con su micrófono y su equipo completo, no quiero que me entrvisten!, no estoy de humor, seguramente va a criticarme o a decir cosas relacionadas con sus fantacias de mi…

-Que dicen acerca de los rumores que hay acerca de que es muy difícil trabajar contigo Rachel?- dijo dirigiéndose a nosotros con un tono super molesto.

-Ella es muy controlista- dijo Finn con un tono inocente como el de Brittany cuando dice algo.

-Es controladora Finn- reclame –Y si, soy controladora por que eso ayuda a motivar a los demás a que tienen que esforzarse tanto como yo para llegar a mi nivel- dije con una reluciente sonrisa de comercial.

-Y que hay acerca de Jesse St. James? Son ciertos los rumores de que le lanzo huevos junto con los otros 25 miembros de Vocal Adrenaline? Y que opinan acerca de que volvió a Mckinley?- dijo sin pausas.

JESSE? JESSE ST. JAMES? EN MACKINLEY! Dios, esto no es real, no puede pasar, me quede atónita cuando ohi su nombre, no lo podía creer, un licuado de emociones pasaron por mi corazón y cabeza, ira, enojo, felicidad, frustración… Si, si dije felicidad… Debo admitir que lo extraño mucho, el era tan bueno como yo, pero que hacia aquí? No se supone que estaría en Los Angeles?

_Finn POV_

ST. JAMES? AQUÍ? Claro, todo iba de maravilla… ALGO tenia que arruinar este momento… Puck, Mike, Artie, Kurt y yo tenemos que planear una venganza… peor no podemos golpearlo, nos suspenderían… tengo una idea…

Jesse POV

Por que tengo que ir a esta escuela de mierda! ESTUPIDA SHELBY! ESTUPIDA CARMEL! ESTUPIDA ESCUELA! Genial, ahora cuando Puck me encuentre voy a estar muerto… literalmente, bueno, después de lo que les hice a New Directions y a Rachel me lo merzco. Pero no merezco ver a MI chica con ese estúpido de Frankenteen.

Camine por los pasillos de Mackinley cuando me encontre a un chico de no muy alta estatura, cabello rojizo con un afro, creo que era el que acosaba a Rachel…

-por que volviste a Mckinley? Vocal Adrenaline te echo? Son ciertos los rumores de que Rachel se acostó contigo?- Me dijo como si no fuera de importancia esas preguntas, como si fueran un "Hola, Como estas?"

-Tenia que pasar de año para no perder mi beca en la UCLA y no, no me hecho y ahora márchate de aquí antes de que rompa tu cámara- dije tratando de parecer rudo para que se largara.

Pero la verdad es que había dos razones, la primera es que sus papas lo transfirieron a Mckinley para que pasara de año y Shelby no lo reprobara al final de ese ciclo escolar, y la otra fue que no quería volver a Carmel High por que en la fiesta de graduación el subió al escenario para cantar I Gotta Feeling y desafino en una nota alta(para ser específicos el "Ohhh-ohh" del final), y claro, desde ese entonces fue el hazme reír de la escuela y no podía soportar las burlas de sus "amigos" de Vocal Adrenaline.

Jacob siguió su camino por Mckinley hasta entrar a los vestidores de los jugadores de futbol donde entrevisto a Puck.

-Por que te hiciste la vasectomía? Fue por Quinn?-

-Si, fue por ella, era lo menos que podía hacer por ella después de lo que paso.- dijo sin prestar mucha atención, era Puck, no presta atención al menos que sea una propuesta para tener sexo.

-y que hay acerca de Jesse devuelta en Mckinley?-

-Pues que… espera… QUE DEMONIOS!- dijo gritando furioso

-St. James regreso a Mckinley este año y…- fue interrumpido cuando Puck le quito el micrófono.

-Si estas viendo esto, escóndete, por que no creo que soy el único que quiere que pagues por lo que le hiciste a Rachel, y no hablo de Finn ni Rachel…- después de terminar eso se fue a las duchas.

* * *

*_timbre_

-Muy bien chicos, este año nada nos detendrá para ganar las regionales y ganar las nacionales que son en, tambores Finn,- Finn estaba haciendo sonido para aumentar el suspenso – Nueva York!- dijo con un grito ensordecedor.

-Que emoción! Pero, necesitaremos más miembros, somos once, Matt fue transferido y ahora necesitamos no solo uno, si queremos ganar… Vocal Adrenaline fue épico!- _Jesse fue épico- pensó Rachel_ -Necesitamos mas personas para el glee club- Kurt reclamo

–Ya me adelante en eso… den una bienvenida a un nuevo miembro… Jesse St. James- Dijo el señor Shue dándole una mirada de advertencia a Puck.

-Que haces aquí St. James?- pregunto Santana, todos tenían una cara de disgusto, excepto Brittany, que estaba concentrada en una mosca que tenia su carpeta.

-Chicos por favor! Tenemos que concentrarnos en esto- dijo tratando de clamar a los chicos.

-estoy de acuerdo, no me voy a detener solo por que el blanquito vestido para un velorio decidió otra vez hacer mas drama- dijo Mercedes un poco enojada

-Desde arriba!

_In New York,  
Concrete jungle where dreams are made of,  
There's nothing you can't do,  
Now you're in New York,  
These streets will make you feel brand new,  
Big lights will inspire you,  
Lets here it for New York, New York, New York  
Welcome to the bright light..._

* * *

Jesse caminaba por los pasillos cuando oyó una discusión entre Finn y Rachel, se escondió tras un casillero y escucho todo lo que decían.

-La mandaste a una casa de crack? No crees que fue un poco exagerado?-

-Lo hice por amor Finn! Que tal si sabe bailar, entonces Tina y Mike serian aun mas invisibles, y es que no quiero que cambie nada, bueno, tal vez lo de Jesse si, pero es que amo tanto a este club, no quería que nada cambiara-

-No lo hiciste por amor a los demás Rachel, lo hiciste por amor a ti! Amas la atención que tienes-

-Tienes razón, soy demasiado egoísta, amo tanto a mi reflector…- dijo con la voz cortada y Finn la envolvió en sus brazos mientras lloraba, Jesse sentía un puñetazo en su estomago, quería interrumpir su abrazo con un puñetazo en la cara de Finn, el no lo quería admitir pero todavía la amaba.

-creo que necesito tiempo para mi, estaré en el auditorio.

Mientras ella estaba en el auditorio, Jesse salía del instituto, el iba caminando como si nada cuando se topo con puck, traía una pistola de balas de pintura.

* * *

_Jesse POV_

-Hola Puck, me laegro de verte…

-Yo no.- dijo con un tono amenazante

-Podemos arreglar esto hablando, no soy fan de las balas de pintura.- dije tratando de que me dejara en paz.

De la nada salió Mike y Santana con otras pistolas

-No- respondió Santana

-Va a doler?- Pregunto Jesse un poco asustado

Y salio Finn con otra pistola

-Eso espero, pero no tanto como le dolio a Rachel- cuando dijo eso me vino a mi mente la ecena dramática cuando le dije a Rachel que la amaba y después le trone el huevo en su frente…

*_BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM*_

Fue una tortura, pero eso no se compara a lo que le hize a Rachel… me lo merecía! Hoy no voy a poder dormir por los moretones que me hicieron estos neandertales.

Despues de ser atacado y parecer una pintura de arte abstracta me diriji a los vestidores hasta que oi una voz perfecta, debe ser de Rachel, estaba cantando _What I Did For Love_ de mi musical favorito, A Chorus Line, cuando pienso en esa obra me recuerda a nuestra segunda cita, cuando cantamos _Hello twelve, Hello Thirteen, Hello Love_…

Ahí estaba… Reluciente como siempre, no puedo creer que la deje ir, al terminar su presentación me diriji hacia ella.

-Hola, que te paso?- pregunto un poco asustada

-Los neandertales de tus amigos me atacaron con pistolas de balas de pintura-

-Ah… y que hacias aquí?-pregunto un poco intrigada y molesta

-Me dirijia a los vestidores cuando oi tu voz y decidi entrar-

-Oh… me tengo que ir, Finn me esta esperando-

-Espera, que tiene el que no tenga yo?- pregunte sarcástico sosteniendola del brazo

-Pues… talvez… corazón? Popularidad? Lugar en el equipo de Football y futuro mariscald e campo! Y el es todo lo que quise desde que entro al Glee Club- dijo sin hacer pausas

-Pero…- dije con la voz triste

-Mira Jesse… tuviste tu oportunidad…- dijo con tono cortante –y yo te _amaba-_dijo imitándolo igual que cuando le trono el huevo a Rachel. –Me tengo que ir… Adios.-

Mariscal de campo, eh? Podría intentarlo…

* * *

No sera tan dificil... si Finn puede acerlo... SI KURT puede que yo no pueda.

-Entrenadora Beiste- dije un poco timido

-Adelante James- dijo casi gritando

-Quisiera hacer la audición para ser el mariscal de campo- dije un poco asustado

* * *

**N/A: ***-* BUENO... NO SE ADONDE VOY CON ESTO... PERO REVIEW! =D xD Y POR SI NO QUEDO CLARO LOS CARGOS DE RESPONSABILIDAD... EL DIA QUE YO TENGA LA SABIDURIA DE BRITTANY SERA EL DIA QUE RYAN MUERPHY ME DE A MI LOS DERECHOS DEL SHOW... Y ESAS SON LAS MISMAS POSIBILIDADES DE QUE JONATHAN GROFF ALGUN DIA DESPIERTE Y GRITE AL MUNDO QUE ME AMA Y QUE VENDRA A BUSCARME Y A HACERME SUYA O_O okeii... no xD


	2. BritneyBrittany

-Muy bien, alguien puede decirme quien es Christopher Cross?-

-Descubrió América- dijo Brittany (Dios! Por que no me diste su sabiduría!)

-Casi… Alguien más?

-es un cantante y compositor norteamericano ganador de un Óscar, un Globo de Oro y 5 premios Grammy.- dijo Jesse mirando hacia Rachel cada tres palabras que salían de su boca, y Rachel le dio una mirada sarcástica girando sus ojos.

-No se quien es, y honestamente, no me interesa saber nada de el.- dijo Tina

-chicos, ya hicimos números de Lady Gaga, the rolling Sones, Kiss, Madonna, son muy buenos, pero quiero que su tarea de esta semana sea el-

-Como puedes quedarte atrapado entre la luna y Nueva York?- Dijo Finn y Jesse giro su cabeza como si eso lo hubiera estresado.

-Tengo una propuesta, una pagina de facebook tiene mas de 5 fans y esa pagina ofrece que el glee club haga a, nada mas y nada menos que Miss Britney Spears!- dijo Kurt con entusiasmo mientras todos se emocionaron menos Brittany.

-No lo creo, ella no es un buen modelo a seguir- Dijo serio el señor Shue.

-Pero todos crecimos con ella!- interrumpió Rachel –Ella me inspiro a ser cantante- agrego Tina

-Yo no quiero hacer Britney- dijo Brittany. –Por que no quieres hacer Britney, Brittany?- dijo con curiosidad Kurt

-Por que mi nombre es Brittany Spears- dijo, Jesse se rio entre dientes mientras los demás la voltearon a ver

-Mi segundo nombre es Susan y mi apellido Pierce, Brittany Susan Pierce, Brittany S. Pierce, Brittany Spears, y siempre eh vivido en la sombre de Britney Spears de que no seré tan talentosa como ella, y el glee club me hace olvidar que vivo bajo su sombra- dijo Brittany un poco desalentada. –Esta decidido no Britney- agrego el señor Shue. –Gracias Brittany!- comento con sarcasmo Kurt. –Déjenla sola! (Leave Brittany (Britney) alone! Lol) - interrumpió Santana –Estoy de acuerdo, no me siento my cómodo haciendo Britney Spe…- dijo Jesse y fue interrumpido por Rachel. –Podemos continuar?- Jesse le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a Brittany consolándola

*_TIMBRE_

-Hola Jesse- dijo con una sonrisa Brittany

-Amm… Hola? Por que no estas con Santana? Y por que me saludas?- dijo extrañado Jesse

-Fue al tocador, tú eres el único chico con el que no eh tenido sexo, bueno, sin contar a Artie que es un robot- Jesse se aguantaba la risa al oír esa última frase acerca de Artie. –Así que quería saber si querías venir a mi casa esta noche-

-Gracias por la oferta pero no quiero que Rachel se enoje mas conmigo…- fue interrumpido por Brittany –Pero Finn también lo hizo, bueno, con Santana cuando tu y Rachel estaban saliendo, para darle celos, creo que seria algo igual pero conmigo-

_Jesse POV_

Hubo aprox. 1 minuto de silencio, yo no sabia que hacer, Finn lo había hecho, por que yo no? Por que yo SI amo a Rachel… Pero ellos están juntos ahora… Talvez funcione eso…

-Hoy a las 10 esta bien?- dije un poco inseguro

-si- me dijo con una sonrisa inocente

*_timbre_

-Mastiquen esta pastilla y si sus dientes se vuelven azules es que tienen placa- dijo el dentista, novio de Emma según Brittany

-Usted es el dentista más sexi que eh visto- dijo Santana

-Me lo han dicho siempre, ahora, enserio…- fue interrumpido por Santana. –puedes taladrarme cuando quieras!- dijo exagerando las palabras -Santana!- grito Miss Pillsbury.

-Señor, Shue, antes de continuar quiero agregar que se unieron 5 miembros mas a la campaña de Britney Spears- Otra vez con eso… Aunque no me molestaria ver a Rachel en un traje de ella, en eso sin darme cuenta Rachel me estaba mirando por que tenia una sonrisa en mi rostro sin darme cuenta.

-Y la respuesta sigue siendo no- Dijo serio el señor Shue.

Todos masticaron la pastilla, cuando Rachel abrió la boca estaba casi igual de azul que la de Brittany.

-Pero me cepillo los dientes entre cada clase!- reclamo Rachel, y estoy de testigo, no puedo creerlo, ella siempre usa hilo dental.

-Al parecer no muy bien- dijo alzando una ceja el dentista.

-Yo me cepillaría mejor si alcanzara al espejo- dijo desanimado Artie.

-Yo me enjuago los dientes con refresco antes de comer, estaba demasiado segura de que Dr. Pepper era un dentista- De que esta hablando?

*_Timbre_

-Podemos hablar? O al menos escúchame- grito Jesse a Rachel ya que ella estaba lejos de el.

-Esta bien… supongo- dijo desanimada supongo que por lo de los dientes

-Perdón, se que no vas a volver a mi, aunque me gustaría, y también que estas con Finn pero perdóname…- le extendí la mano y Rachel la estrecho en señal de paz –y quiero que sepas que- suspire -Tuve sexo con Brittany -

-No entiendo! Me estas diciendo que quieres ser mi novio otra vez y te acostaste con Brittany?-

-Pero fue para darte celos! Aparte, Finn también lo hizo, bueno, el con Santana- Esperen, ella no sabia?

-Que? Estas mintiendo- me dijo con indiferencia

-No, pregúntale si no me crees, pero aun me perdonas?- le dije con una sonrisa boba en mi rostro

-Esta bien, pero eso no significa que seamos amigos otra vez- me dijo seria

_Rachel POV_

Finn se acostó con Santana? Jesse con Brittany? Todos me dejan por una estúpida porrista! Hasta Puck prefirió estar con Quinn que conmigo, al menos el fue siempre honesto conmigo, y Finn, de el no me lo esperaba, por que en primera, el había tenido una cita con Brittany y Santana y el me dijo que no le agrado la cita, y una semana después pierde su virginidad con ella? Hablando del rey de roma…

-Finn, necesitamos hablar- dije enojada y furiosa

-Esta bien, pero de que?- me dijo como si no supiera nada

-Te acostaste con Santana para darme celos?- pregunte sin rodeos

-No!- me dijo como si me estuviera imitando como cuando descubrió que si estaba saliendo con Jesse antes de cantar Borderline/Open your heart.

-No soy tonta Finn, creí que me serias honesto esta vez- le dije decepcionada

-Perdón- me dijo con la cara abajo

-Terminamos Finn- dije conteniéndome las lágrimas en mis ojos

-Por favor no!- me suplico –Ya te perdí una vez, no quiero volver a perderte!

-Lo siento, en realidad lo siento mucho, pero hicimos una promesa, y te pase una, cuando me dejaste para salir con Brittany y Santana, yo no lo olvido, y no me lo dijiste, me entere por ellas… pero aun así cuando te pregunte no me dijiste nada! Lo siento Finn… me tengo que ir a clases.- le dije dando media vuelta caminando al baño de niñas para llorar por ambas personas que habían hecho un gran agujero en mi corazón.

*_fantasía de Rachel _

(_**Pensando en Jesse **__**Pensando en Finn)**_

_**Oh baby, baby  
Oh baby, baby  
Oh baby, baby  
How was I supposed to know  
That something wasn't right here**__**  
**__**Oh baby baby  
I shouldn't have let you go  
And now you're out of sight, yeah  
Show me, how you want it to be  
Tell me baby  
'Cause I need to know now what we've got**_

_My loneliness is killing me  
I must confess, I still believe  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind  
Give me a sign  
Hit me baby one more time_

_**Oh baby, baby  
The reason I breathe is you  
Boy you got me blinded  
Oh baby, baby  
There's nothing that I wouldn't do  
That's not the way I planned it  
Show me, how you want it to be  
Tell me baby  
'Cause I need to know now what we've got**_

_**Oh baby, baby  
Oh baby, baby  
Ah, yeah, yeah  
Oh baby, baby  
How was I supposed to know  
Oh pretty baby  
**__**I shouldn't have let you go  
I must confess, that my loneliness  
Is killing me now  
Don't you know I still believe  
That you will be here  
And give me a sign  
Hit me baby one more time**_

_**I must confess that my loneliness  
**__**Is killing me now**__**  
**__**Don't you know I still believe**__**  
**__**That you will be here**__**  
**__**And give me a sign**__**  
**__**Hit me baby one more time**_

_**-**_Rachel, despierta!

-esto es la vida real?

_Is this the real life?_

_Is this just fantasy?_

Rachel se termino de bañar, cuando estaba a punto de recoger su vestimenta normal y recordó la fantasía que tuvo en el dentista, así que ella busco una falda corta (demasiado corta), un suéter azul marino y una blusa blanca, agarro cuatro ligas, se hizo trenzas de la capa inferior de su cabello y se acomodo el flequillo. Cuando llego a la escuela todos los chicos se le quedaban viendo como Finn vio a Rachel cuando se puso ese vestido negro cuando Kurt le puso la trampa.

Cuando paso enfrente de Jesse el corrió hacia ella le pregunto

-Por que te vistes así Rachel? Esa no eres tú, donde están tus vestidos y tus suéteres de animales?

-Tuve una fantasía de Britney Spears en el dentista y en la mañana recordé cuando Santana y Brittany me criticaron

_Flashback_

_-hey Berry, de donde sacas esa ropa? Mi abuela usaba eso cuando era virgen!-_

_-y soy mas talentosa que tu- agrego Brittany_

_Fin del flashback_

-Pero cuando te empezó a importar lo que todos decían de ti? Y donde quedo la otra Rachel, no la que usa vestidos y fleco, si no la chica que usaba faldas y chalecos a rombos y de animales?- pregunto tratando de hacerla entender de que esa no era ella.

_Jesse POV_

-Mira, solo trato de sentirme mas bonita, eso es todo… y lo que le paso a esa Rachel es que era demasiado ingenua para no darse cuenta de tu verdadero objetivo, la otra Rachel de vestidos y fleco es una Rachel que seguía siendo ingenua, pero no tanto y que creía que todo iba a ser de color rosa y esta Rachel es una nueva Rachel mas experimentada que se sabe cuidar y sabe cuidar a su corazón, ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir a clases- dijo dando una media vuelta provocando que su falda se alzara… ahora no entiendo por que Finn escogió a eso, pensé viendo hacia Santana, sobre Rachel! Pensé con baba en mi rostro.

RIIIIIIING!

-Sr. Shue, quier… - dijo Kurt con un tono de incredulidad hacia el señor Shue tratando de convencerlo de que hagan Britney Spears en la asamblea

-Se lo que vas a decir y la respuesta es no, no me voy a interponer entre ustedes y sus decisiones para la asamblea, así que, a ensayar!- dijo entusiasmado, todos estabas felices de que podrían hacer Britney en la asamblea incluyéndome.

-Señor Shue, tengo algo preparado, es de Britney Spears, puedo mostrarlo?- dijo Rachel aun vestida así.

-Claro, adelante- dijo extrañado el señor Shue

-Buano, antes de comenzar quiero decirles unas palabra, quiero que escuchen esta canción, en especial ustedes dos- dijo señalándonos a Finn y a mi

**Superstar  
Where you from, how's it going?  
I know you  
Gotta clue, what youre doing?  
You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are, what you are, baby  
**

Canto dirigiéndose a Finn, rodeando su silla y regreso a su lugar en el salón

**Look at you  
Gettin' more than just re-up  
Baby, you  
Got all the puppets with their strings up  
Fakin' like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em  
I know what you are, what you are, baby**

Womanizer  
Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh Womanizer  
Oh You're a Womanizer Baby

Canto hacia mí agachándose enfrente de mí

**You, You You Are  
You, You You Are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer**Bailo tan bien… y tenia una MUY MUY Buena vista desde aqui, aunque no era algo Nuevo para mi, hast alas habia tocado.

**Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)**

You Got Me Goin'  
You're Oh-So Charmin'  
But I can't do it  
U Womanizer

Canto dirigiendome una Mirada fria

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

You Say I'm Crazy  
I got Your Crazy  
You're nothing but  
A Womanizer

Daddy-O  
You got the swagger of champion  
Too bad for you  
Just can't find the right companion  
I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard  
It could be easy  
Who you are, that's who you are, baby

Lollipop  
Must mistake me you're a sucker  
To think that I  
Would be a victim not another  
Say it, play it how you wanna  
But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you, never you, baby

Womanizer  
Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh Womanizer  
Oh You're a Womanizer Baby  
You, You You Are  
You, You You Are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

You Got Me Goin'  
You're Oh-So Charmin'  
But I can't do it  
U Womanizer

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

You Say I'm Crazy  
I got Your Crazy  
You're nothing but  
A Womanizer

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

Womanizer  
Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh Womanizer  
Oh You're a Womanizer Baby

-Espero que hayan captado el significado de la canción- dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro.

-Gracias Rachel, pasa a sentarte, pero eso no es lo que buscamos, creo que tengo una idea para la asamblea, deberíamos cantar If you seek amy!- dijo el señor Shue

-No entiendo el significado de esa canción- dijo con un tono suave Brittany-creo que deberíamos hacer Toxic-

-Estoy de acuerdo, me gusta la letra- dijo Santana dirigiéndole una mirada y un giño a Finn provocando que Rachel se molestara.

-Muy bien, a ensayar!

Rachel se veía muy sexi en su vestuario de Britney Spears, era perfecta, no se ni por que la deje ir, fui tan estúpido, bueno en fin, hoy fue un día muy raro, Rachel no se quejo cuando le toco bailar conmigo en la asamblea, y eso me sorprendió por que eran pasos muy am… no se la palabra, sensuales? Nah… bueno en fin, y después de eso Artie me saludo, lo cual me sorprendió aun mas por que nunca antes me hablo…

_JESSE FLASHBACK_

_-Hola- me dijo Artie saludando con la mano y con una sonrisa en mi rostro_

_-Hola…- pregunte extrañado y volteando hacia atrás para ver si no le estaba hablando a alguien mas_

_-Como estas?- me pregunto amablemente cuando empezamos a caminar por los pasillos, bueno yo empecé a caminar siguiendo a Artie. –Bien, supongo- respondí. –Oí que adicionaste para el equipo de football, específicamente para quarterback, no eres el único que quiere ese puesto, desde que Beiste hecho a Finn todo mundo se pelea por ese puesto- me dijo como advertencia. –Espera, hecho a Finn del equipo? Por que?- pregunte mus extrañado pero alegre.-Bueno, yo quería entrar al equipo, asi que le pedí ayuda a Finn pero lo arruino por ponerse nervioso y decir cosas estúpidas, así que no entendió nada, y el la llamo "amigo" y lo hecho y me fui antes de que Finn me pudiera presentar- WOW! Si que es torpe. –Yo te ayudare- le dije a Artie pensando que si haría esto Rachel me vería otra vez como me veía antes._

_Fin del Flashback_

Y una chica gorda y el otro que me entrevisto nos gritaron piropos… fue traumante. Y cuando estaba caminando hacia mi Range Rover Rachel se acerco a mi a hablar conmigo, la abrase y ella no se tenso ni trato de apartarse, baje mi mano casi asta su trasero hasta que llegamos a mi coche y me ofrecí a llevarla, y ella acepto, no se ni siquiera por que paso esto…

* * *

**=D como el capitulo de grilled cheesus (asi se escribe?) no tiene mucho para modificar, voy a hacer un capitulo de p!nk *-* espero que les guste la idea, si no denme mas ideas para agregar =D**


	3. Grilled Cheessus

Jesse, Brittany, Santana, Quinn, Artie y Mercedes estaban sentados en el salón de coro, Artie alado de Jesse hablando sobre las locales, Brittany, Santana y Quinn sobre chicos y fiestas, mientras Mercedes se estaba texteando con Kurt. Rachel entro al salón todavía vestida como zorra adolecente, lo cual extraño a Jesse, ya que pensó que se le pasaría lo de Britney Spears hasta hoy.

-Hey Rach!- Dijo Jesse alzando y sacudiendo la mano mientras Artie se dirigía a Mercedes –Quiero preguntarte algunas cosas- dijo mientras le acomodaba la silla a Rachel para sentarse

-Claro, cual es la primera?- dijo mientras se acomodaba la falda.

-Por que me perdonaste tan rápido?- pregunto Jesse con una ceja alzada

-Recuerdas el dia de las Regionales?- Jesse asintió con la cabeza sin entender que tenia que ver las Regionales con todo esto –Antes de que nombraran a Vocal Adrenaline ganador Mercedes te estaba viendo y cuando volteaste a ver ella me llamo con el codo para que volteara, y pude ver en tu mirada el arrepentimiento, con tu mirada me dijiste todo, fue fácil leerla, lo que decía tu mirada era _no quera que termináramos así_, y después de pasar todo mi verano con Finn me di cuenta de que te extrañaba- dijo con una leve sonrisa –la segunda pregunta?- dijo Rachel un poco curiosa

-Por que no te has cambiado a tu ropa normal?- pregunto tomándole la mano con delicadeza, como si fuera un pétalo de rosa

-Mira, Puck me dejo por una porrista, Finn y tu también, y si me visto así hay posibilidades de que ya no vuelva pasar- dijo mientras apartaba su mano lentamente de la mano de Jesse

-Rach, eres genial tal y como eres, no necesitas cambiar, la única razón por la que Finn y yo nos acostamos con chicas estúpidas como ellas fue por que te queríamos poner celosa- dijo mientras limpiaba las pequeñas lagrimas que brotaban por sus ojos

-Gracias Jess, lo tomare en cuenta- dijo Rachel –Ahora es mi turno, por que te uniste al equipo de Football y que posición juegas?- dijo Rachel curiosa

-Me uní para gustarte, cuando estábamos discutiendo sobre lo que el tenia y yo no, tu mencionaste mariscal de campo, así que decidí unirme, y esa es la posición que juego- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Uh- fue la única palabra que salió de la boca de Rachel mientras Kurt llegaba deprimido abrazando su carpeta tomando lugar al lado de Mercedes –Que le pasa a Kurt?- pregunto Jesse en susurro a Rachel mientras ella nada mas agitaba la cabeza con una mueca de confusión.

_Jesse POV_

Nunca había visto a Kurt así, ni siquiera después de la funkificación, que le habrá pasado, tal vez no sea mi amigo, pero necesito ayudarlo.

-Ten Kurt, te obsequio mi reporte sobre los paros cardiacos- dijo mientras entregaba hojas de colores con escritos a mano y con crayones –Mira- dijo Brittany mientras buscaba entre las hojas de colores –Los paros cardiacos se dan por amar demasiado- dijo mientras abrazaba a Kurt y tomaba si lugar al lado de Santana y Quinn. Infarto? Cada vez esto se pone mas confuso…

-Lamento mucho lo de tu padre Kurt- dijo tina mientras lo abrazaba… y aun así siguen las cosas muy confusas, infarto? Padre?

-Por que no me dijiste Kurt?- Llego gritando ese tabique andante de 2 metros de altura mientras se dirigía a Kurt

-Perdón por no decirte lo que pasa de alguien que ni siquiera es tu padre Finn- dijo enfadado, creo que ya se de lo que hablan, supongo que el padre de Kurt tubo un paro cardiaco… _wow que inteligente soy _pensé con sarcasmo… Finn y Kurt se calmaron y se sentaron mientras que Finn le daba unas palmadas en la espalda a Kurt. El señor Shue entro y Finn se paro a susurrarle algo…

-El Finn de semana me paso algo muy extraño, un hombre entro a mi vida- WTF? –Jesús- Jesús? –Quiero que esta semana el sea nuestra tarea, se que algunos de ustedes están de acuerdo con rendirle homenaje a Jesús y…- fue interrumpido por Rachel –No todos somos cristianos Finn, Puck y yo somos Judíos, no creemos que Jesús sea el salvador del mundo- dijo Rachel a la defensiva –Estoy de acuerdo con Berry- dijo Puck –Yo también- dije y todos me voltearon a ver –No soy judío, ni cristiano, simplemente no tengo religión, pero mientras no me obliguen a creer en algo que no puedo creer, todo estará bien- dije aclarando las cosas –Por rara y única vez, también estoy de acuerdo con Berry, no creo en dios, el fue el que me hizo así- Kurt tiene un punto valido…

-Glee-

Finn estaba de rodillas frente a su cama con el Quesus Asado en ella, trataba de acomodarse para rezar, no sabia como, nunca antes había rezado.

-Bueno, no se si esto funciona como el genio de los tres deseos pero quiero que hagas que Rachel me perdone-

Finn se para y se tambaleo un poco, recogió su Quesus Asado y lo guardo en la nevera

-Glee-

_Jesse POV_

No se si es buena idea esto de Jesús, pero creo que tengo una gran idea para esta tarea… Agarre mi celular de mi cama y marque el numero de Rachel.

_-Hola_

-Hola, todavía tienes tu traje de Run Joey Run?

-_El vestido o el de ángel?_

_-_Ángel

-_Si, por?_

_-_Ve al auditorio en 20 minutos y trae el traje contigo

Colgué el teléfono tan pronto como pude para poder llamar a Brittany, que seguramente esta con santana en este momento.

_-Hola_

_-_Amm… Brittany, tienes el celular al revés

-_Oh, gracias, como esta tu padre?_

_-_Insisto Brittany, el señor Shue no es mi padre, cambiando de tema, tienes tu traje de Run Joey Run?

-_No me llamo Joey, y no quiero correr_

_-_Cuando digo Run Joey Run me refiero a la canción que hizo Rachel contigo y Santana

_-Aaahh… Si, todavía lo tengo Por?_

_-_Necesito que me ayudes para mi tarea del club

-_Me vas a dar dulces_

_-_Supongo…

-_Es un trato_

_-_Ve al auditorio de Mckinley en 20 minutos

_-Quien es Mckinley?_

-Solo ve al auditorio de la escuela

Ignorare los comentarios sin sentido de Brittany y seguiré concentrado, y dulces? Para que diablos quería dulces?

-Glee-

Rachel, Brittany y Jesse ya estaban en el auditorio preparados para mostrar su proyecto, el señor Shue ya había ordenado a todo el club mientras Rachel y Jesse estaban calentando sus cuerdas vocales.

-No estoy segura de hacer esto Jesse- dijo Rachel un poco insegura sobre el homenaje a Jesús

-Rach- Jesse susurro mientras la rodeaba con su brazo –Mientras estés segura de que tu religión es Judía, no debes temer a perder la fe, aparte, solo es una canción- dije Mientras Rachel lo abrazo rápido, Jesse podía sentir el calor que sentía cuando salían el año pasado, Rachel podía sentir como se derretía en ese abrazo mientras Brittany estaba contando las plumas de sus alas.

-Prepárense- Dije Jesse a Brittany y Rachel cuando comenzó a sonar 'Superstar' del musical Jesus Christ Superstar

(N/A: la coreografía y escenario son los mismos a los del video de la canción www punto youtube punto com/watch?v=BYcOryjkJVE )

-Gracias por su atención- dijo Rachel parándose enfrente del escenario con su Showface

-Glee-

-Rachel, necesito hablar contigo- dijo Finn cuando termino Rachel su presentación

-Yo también, primero yo- dijo con tono cortante –Es injusto que perdone a Jesse por arrojarme huevos y por tener sexo con Santana- Finn frunció el ceño –Así que te perdono- sonrió comprensivamente, dio media vuelta y se fue.

-Gracias Quesus Asado- dijo con una sonrisa boba en su rostro mirando a la nada, Finn pensó en su próxima petición, estaba muy confundido en que podía pedir, pero ya tenia su próxima petición casi segura, se dirigió a su casa y al llegar lo primero que hizo fue ir a la nevera a sacar su sándwich, subió las escaleras y entro en su cuarto a ponerse de rodillas como la vez pasada.

-Gracias por hacer que Rachel me perdone, quiero que me hagas miembro del equipo de Football otra vez, no te pido de mariscal, solo miembro- con eso se levanto recogió su sándwich y lo guardo en la nevera otra vez.

-Glee-

-Rápido bolas de grasa, así no ganaremos el próximo juego- grito a todo pulmón la entrenadora Beiste mientras todos los miembros del equipo estaban corriendo alrededor de todo el campo de futbol, unos estaban perdiendo el aliento, otros con ganas de vomitar, y algunos como si nada, como Jesse y Puck, Puck como broma fingió estar perdiendo el aliento y se detuvo a tomar aire, mientras veía a todos estaba esperando a Jesse pasar corriendo para poder ponerle el pie pero gracias a que su tenis salió volando y regreso a buscarlo, el le puso el pie a uno de los full back lo que cauzo que tropezara y, como estaba secándose el sudor instantes antes de que puck le pusiera el pie, cayo mal del brazo y se lo fracturo, estaba en el suelo retorciéndose y gimiendo de dolor.

-Felicidades Puckerman, ahora necesitamos 1 miembro nuevo- grito furiosa a Puck –Ven, vamos a la enfermería- dijo mientras Jesse ayudaba a Beiste a llevar al chico a la enfermería, Finn vio todo desde las gradas, esta era su oportunidad, pero tenia que esperar a que Beiste estuviera sola.

-Evans!- grito Beiste indicándole a Sam que fuera con ella, ya en los pasillos le dijo –Ayuda a St. James a llevar a Rodríguez a la enfermería- dijo mientras ella se dirigía al campo otra vez hasta que Finn la bloqueo

-Quiero estar en el equipo- dijo rápidamente mirando hacia abajo –Podría tomar el puesto de John, soy alto y creo que seria bueno para fullback- dijo mientras Beiste estaba dudosa

-Tienes 5- grito empujando a Finn hacia el pasillo que se dirigía a los vestidores mientras ella se retiraba hacia el campo

-Gracias Quesus Asado- dijo mientras caminaba a los vestidores.

-Glee-

Todo el club estaba en el salón de coro, el señor Shue acababa de entrar, y Mercedes se levanto y se dirigió al señor Shue a preguntarle algo. Ella se paro enfrente de todos y empezó a cantar _I look to you. _Al terminar la canción ella seguía ahí.

-Esperamos que tu padre se recupera pronto, y se que esto no fue glamoroso como la presentación de Jesse, pero es algo- dijo con una sonrisa comprensiva, pero Kurt no reacciono igual.

Todos se retiraron, Jesse, Puck, Sam, Finn y Mike se dirigieron a los vestidores, Jesse se preguntaba por que iba con ellos, pero decidió no preguntarle. Al llegar a los vestidores todos ya estaban preparados pero Finn se quedo un rato mas. Saco su sándwich de su casillero y se puso de rodillas.

-Hola otra ves Quesus Asado, quiero pedirte algo mas, quiero que Artie entre al equipo, pero sin ponerme en riesgo, has que… no se… Puck o Jesse lo ayuden, sirve que si se enfada echa del equipo a alguno de ellos- cuando termino de orar, Beiste apareció

-Que haces?- dijo mirando extrañada a Finn

-Oró antes de comer- dijo nervioso

-Y por que comes?- dijo aun mas extrañada

-Carbohidratos- dijo sin saber lo que hacia

-Energía, sigue así pero apresúrate- dijo y se retiro

Al terminar la practica, Jesse se retiro primero y fue a buscar a Artie para pedirle a Beiste que lo dejara entrar en el equipo, se dirigió a las gradas y llevo a Artie con Beiste que estaba a solas.

-Entrenadora Beiste- dijo Jesse tocando la puerta

-Pasa- dijo seria

-Quiero preguntarle algo- dijo Jesse, cuando volteo vio a Artie saludándola

-Que hace aquí?- pregunto confundida

-Quiero que Artie entre al equipo- dijo pero Beiste no reacciono muy bien, Beiste abrió la boca para hablar, pero Jesse la interrumpió –No es contra las reglas entrenadora, nos podría servir alguien en silla de ruedas, Puck, yo y Mike podemos empujarlo y será mucha la velocidad que será imparable- dijo tratando de convencer a Beiste

-No lo se…- dijo dudando

-Vamos, dele una oportunidad, si no funciona nos echa del equipo-

-esta bien- dijo Beiste mientras Jesse y Artie se retiraban.

-Glee-

Rachel estaba en el auditorio ordenando sus partituras cuando Jesse y Artie llegaron con ella.

-Artie?- pregunto confundida al ver a los dos juntos.

-Lo ayude a entrar al equipo- dijo orgulloso con su showface-

-Genial- dijo Rachel con una risa entre dientes

-Que practicas?- pregunto Artie

-Nada, me gusta estar aquí- dijo Rachel

-Uh, quieres venir a comer algo con nosotros?- dijo Jesse sonriendo con Artie

-Siempre y cuando sea algo vegano- dijo y ambos subieron retirándose a la salida.

Al siguiente día todos estaban ya en el salón de coro, Finn estaba enojado por alguna razón que nadie sabia. El se sentía frustrado, engañado, Rachel tenia que hablar con el, el se paro y empezó a cantar Losing My Religion, Rachel no lo entendía, primero decía que debíamos hacer un homenaje a Jesús, pero el por que canto esa canción? Rachel necesitaba hablar con el. Al terminar la canción todos lo miraban confundido… al terminar la clase Rachel fue con Finn a hablar.

-Por que cantaste eso?

-Pensé que Jesús haría todo lo que yo le pediría, pero me di cuenta de que el no era, eran los demás y sus decisiones

-Te sientes decepcionado?

-Un poco

-La religión no se trata de eso, es de creer en alguien quien tu crees que es el dios supremo

-Gracias Rachel- Finn abrazo a Rachel mientras ella frotaba su espalda para animarlo. Al siguiente día todo el club hizo el numero de _One of us._


	4. Chapter 4

**ESTA HISTORIA ESTA EN RIFA! **

**Siento que alguien mas podria cuidar mejor de esta historia... a las personas interesadas porfavor mandenme un mensaje privado y el 18 de marzo elijire al ganador al azar, solo les pido un par de cosas:**

**-Usen la cancion "Stupid Girls" cuando rachel vuelva a su antigua persona**

**-Pongan dificultades entre jesse y rachel**

**-piensen que hubiera pasado si Jesse siguiera en el club, por ejemplo... sam no se hubiera unido a New Directions... **

**Bueno, ya esra todo lo que queria decir, pero aclaro... si seguire con "Una Nueva Vida" y "Al diablo con los guapos"**

**-Angie  
**


	5. Rifa

Bueno, pues esto es ma sque nada para el asunto de la rifa, un usuario me habia mandado un mensaje acerca de esto, pero fue hace ... mas de dos meses? o bueno, el tiempo que eh dejado en adopcion mi historia... y aparte, curiosamente mas personas se animaron a adoptar esta historia, asi que en 3 dias hare la rifa (grabare y subira a Youtube para que vean) y pues sabran quien es el ganador... Bueno, la hare ese msimo dia, asi que si alguien todavia quiere la historia esta a tiempo...

-Angélica :)


End file.
